The Heart of a Pharaoh
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: When Pharaoh Akunumkanon’s queen had given birht to twin boys, Akunumkanon was ferious so he order one of the twins to be drown in the Nile...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

(AN: This fic is set during Ancient Egypt. Just so you readers will know.)

The Heart of a Pharaoh

by Yami-Yugi3 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Prologue

In the palace of the Pharaoh in Memphis, there was joy within the walls. Pharaoh Akunumkanon's queen had just given birth and the pharaoh went to his queen's chamber to lay eyes on the child that was he hope it was a boy to carry on his royal bloodline as pharaoh of Egypt. When he entered he was shock beyond words. There in the queen arms where not one, but two children, twins. As he stride over his queen, she looked up at him with a smile. "My pharaoh," she said to him "you have sons." Akunumkanon didn't say anything but stare at the two boys. The boys looked almost exactly the same expect one had crimson eyes, the other had violet. His queen looked at him shock, confused, and scared when he turn and left the chambers with out saying a word.

- - -

As Akunumkanon stomped down the palace halls, servants coward as he passed. His face was contorted in anger and when this happen they knew not to get in his way. He soon arrived at the throne room and stomped over to his throne, passing his younger brother and high priest, Akunadin, who saw him. "Is something troubling you, my dear brother?" he asked Akunumkanon as he sat down with a huff.

"My queen had given birth." Akunumkanon said as he place his head on a hand.

"And that doesn't please you, my brother?" Akunadin asked confused "Is the child female?"

"THEY are male."

"Twins?"

"Yes..." Akunumkanon said with a sigh "This will be trouble as they grow."

"Yes my brother." said Akunadin with a nod "Is suppose to be the eldest son to become pharaoh. But with two sons of the same age..."

"There will be war between them and the Empire will become two again."

"What do you plan to do, my brother?"

"I have no choice." Akunumkanon said with a sigh "One must die, to be sacrifice to the gods in order for the other to take my place."

- - -

When the queen soon got word of this, she was quite scared. She had grown attach to both of her sons and fear for the both of them. As fare as she knows is that one was to be killed while the other lived. She looked for comfort towards Akunumkanon's adviser, Shimon Muruan. "Please, Shimon," she pleaded to him "help me change my pharaoh's mind. He listens to you. You had been his most trusted adviser so he must listen to you."

"I'm sorry my queen, but it can't be done." Shimon said sadly as he rubbed the top of one of the boys' heads, witch made the lad giggled "I too don't want to see one of the princes die but you know what would happen if they both live. When they grow up they will fight and separate the land again."

"I know but taking one of their lives?" the queen said "Surely there must be a way to spare both of them."

Shimon sighed as he begins to think. He soon had this look of success in his eyes. "I have a son in Thebes," he started to say "he and his wife had been trying to start a family but cannot. They had been asking the gods, but it seems that the gods can't even help. I'm sure my son and his wife will agree to take in one of the princes an raise him as their own."

"You're sure it will work?" the queen asked.

Shimon nodded as he went to leave, as he open the door, Mana; a student of magician and priest Mahaado; fell onto the ground. "By the gods! Were you listening, Mana?" Shimon asked the girl in shock as Mana got off from the ground.

"Yes..." Mana said in shame "I'm sorry."

"Please don't tell Mahaado or my pharaoh." the queen pleaded to her.

"Don't worry my queen." Mana said with a smile "Your secret is safe with me. I don't want either of the princes killed either. I will help you anyway I can."

"Very well." said Shimon "But remember Mana, not a word to anyone."

Mana nodded. "Yes sir." she said.

- - -

Weeks past when the date of the death of one of the princes was set. The chosen child was to be thrown and drown in the Nile River. In the queen's chamber, the queen, Shimon, and Mana did the last minute preparations. As Shimon help Mana into the cloak she was to wear while she took the chosen child to Thebes, the queen was singing a lullaby to her two sons. "Now Mana," Shimon said to the girl "sneak out the back way. A servant that works for my son while be waiting for you. Once you get to Thebes, another servant that works for a friend of my son's will bring back once after you give the prince to my son."

"Yes sir." said Mana.

Shimon nodded as he looked towards the queen. "It's time your highness." he said.

"I know." the queen said as she looked back at her sons. She stroke the top of head of each boy then gently took the violet eyed one in her arms. The crimson eyed child started to cry, reaching his small hands towards the other boy. The queen smiled sadly at the boy. "I know, Atemu, you're going to miss your brother. I will as well." she said as she turn and gave the other child over to Shimon who wrapped the boy in linen and handed him over to Mana.

"Now go, Mana, and be careful that no one will see the both of you." Shimon said.

Mana nodded. "Yes sir." she said as she looked at the lad in her arms "Come now Prince Akiiki."

- - -

Soon Mana was off, dogging the site form the palace servants, until she was outside of the palace. A man waiting by a horse drown cart was waiting for her as she near. "Were you seen?" ask the man.

Mana shook her head. "No." she said.

"Then lets get going." he said as he help Mana into the cart and soon they were off.

The queen watched this high on the balcony in her chambers holding the other child in her arms. _Let Ra keep you safe my son._ she though as she watch the cart disappeared into the horizon _I hope someday we will meet again._

- - -

Even though the trip was a long one, Mana findly made it to Thebes. She slowly gave the child to Shimon's son and wife. The son looked at the child and saw the cartouche around the child neck. He took it off and hands it to his wife. "Hide this." he said to her as he looked at the child "Now what should we call you? I know, you're name is now Yugi."

Mana watched from the new cart heading back to Memphis. Tears started to slowly fall from her face as she watch Shimon's son and wife take the young prince inside. _Young Prince you're safe now,_ she thought sadly _and safely you stay, for I have a prayer just for you. Grow up little prince, and maybe come back to us someday._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

(AN: This fic is set during Ancient Egypt. Just so you readers will know.)

The Heart of a Pharaoh

by Yami-Yugi3 and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 1

There was something not quite right in Memphis, the once peaceful streets now echoes the thundering hooves of horse drawn chariots, two to be exactly. "Faster you bests! You run like mules!" a voice shouted as two teenage boys race by on the chariots. One was taller and older with short brown hair and blue eyes, while the other was younger with spiky tri-color hair and crimson eyes.

As they past a impressive wall, the younger looked at an image as he passed. "Hey Atemu!" the older shouted above the thundering hooves "How would you like your face carved on a wall!"

"Someday yes!" the crimson eyed boy, name Atemu said with a smirk.

"How about now!" With that said the older dove his chariot closer to Atemu's pushing the youngest chariot into a near by wall, scrapping it's wheel into it as it rolled. Atemu wrestle as he slowly move his chariot out of the way.

"You almost killed me!" Atemu shouted.

"All come on, where your sence of fun?"

"Oh it's FUN you wanted?" Atemu said with a smirk as he move his chariot in front of the other, as it soon went down a steep incline. Once he stopped his looked around for his companion. "Seth?" At that moment the other boy, Seth, soon appeared in his, jumping over Atemu's and started to go up the same incline Atemu had came down. Atemu smirked as he turn his chariot around and raced after him.

- - -

As they raced down a street they almost hurt some noble man playing Sent, but lucky they got out of the teens way as they past. As they raced they separate and it was soon that while Atemu rode on below, Seth somehow got his chariot above him. "Come Atemu!" Seth shouted from above "Admit it, you always looked up to me!"

Atemu laughed. "Yes, but it's not much of a view!" he shouted back.

Seth suddenly got his chariot down where Atemu's were, but right in front of him, racing off in first place. "Second born, second best!" Seth shouted as he got in the lead.

"Not for long!" Atemu shouted as he push his horses harder.

- - -

They race until they came to one of the great temples that was still under construction and started to race on the scalpels, unnoticed by the high priests; manly Seth's father Akunadin; doing their priestly duties with the lower priests down below. As the teens race they anciently nock over a ladder holding one of artistes working on the building with called a domino effect on the whole thing, braking the nose off the statue that looked like Pharaoh Akunumkanon, to making a log wall that supported the sand behind it making the sand run down like an avalanche. The high priests notice this and ran off so they won't get hurt. The teens didn't really notice, their chariots were riding the thing like a wave and they thought it was fun. "You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" Seth asked as they rode off back to the palace.

"No, not a chance." said Atemu with a smirk.

- - -

But they were wrong when they were summoned to throne room where Akunumkanon, his queen, Akunadin, and the other high priests were waiting for them. "Why do the gods, torment me with such reckless, blasphemes teenagers?" Akunumkanon asked with anger in his voice.

"Father, hear what I..." Atemu started.

"Be still, Pharaoh specks!" Akunumkanon ordered "I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amused yourselves by tearing it down! Had Akunadin and I taught you boys nothing?"

"Don't be so hard on them, my pharaoh." said priest Shada as he and priest Karim bowed at Akunumkanon "You and priest Akunadin are excellent teachers."

"It's not your fault that your sons learned nothing." said Karim.

"Well they did learned blasphemy." said Shada.

"True." said Karim as they and the other high priests left leaving the boys alone with Akunumkanon and the Queen.

"Uncle," Seth started "the fault is mine. I goateed Atemu on so I am the one responsible."

"Hmmm, responsible." said Akunumkanon as he looked over at Atemu "And do you understand the meaning of that word, Atemu?"

"I understand, father..." Atemu started.

"And do you understand the task in witch your birth is destined?" Akunumkanon asked "The ancient traditions? When I past on to the next world then you will be the morning and evening star!"

Atemu then decided to stand up for himself. "One damage temple dose not destroy centuries of tradition!"

But that made Akunumkanon even madder at him. "But one weak link can brake the chain of a mighty dynasty!" he shouted and practically pointed the blame on Atemu. Atemu was shock and surprised at this. Before Akunumkanon can shout even more, the queen place a hand on his shoulder calming him down and Atemu lower his head in shame. "You have my leave to go." was all he said as he turn his back on the boys.

"Father..." Atemu started, but Akunumkanon didn't turn around or say anything afterwards. This upset the young prince as he stalk out of the throne room. He stopped half way when he turn sharply back to look at the throne. "I'D THINK YOU WISH I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS DEAD, NOT AKIIKI!" he shouted madly as he turn stalk out of the room.

Seth watched his cousin leave as he turned back at his uncle. "Uncle," he started as he came closer to the pharaoh "you know it was really my fault, must you be so hard on him?"

Akunumkanon turn sadly at Seth. "Seth," he started "you would never have to carry a burden like the crown I would pass on to Atemu. He must not be allow to be lead astray. Not even from you."

"All he cares about is..." Seth started to say "is your approval. I know he would live up to your expiations. He thinks that you would had liked to have his twin brother still alive instead of him."

"I'd had to chose one of them." Akunumkanon said "Your father had explain that to you long ago. How would I know Atemu would grow up suborn?"

"Atemu only needs the opportunity." Seth offered.

"Maybe." Akunumkanon said with a sigh "Maybe so. Go now, Akunadin and I will see you both tonight." Seth nodded and left the throne room.

- - -

Hours later he found his cousin at his favorite hiding spot, sitting in the lap of the huge Ra stature in the palace, and he decided to cheer his cousin up while working with some type of bag he was sewing that was hidden in his kilt. "Well that went well." he said as he lean at the base of the stature.

"Just go away."

"Could have been worse."

"The weak link in the chain." Atemu said with a heavy sigh "That's what he called me."

"Well, you are rather pathetic." said Seth sarcastically.

"Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions, he practically accuse me of bring down the dynasty!" Atemu looked down at Seth as he said that.

"Yeah," Seth said with a laugh "I can see it now... There goes the pyramids!"

Atemu jumped down from his perch. "You CAN laugh about that!"

"Statures crumbling and toppling over, the Nile drying out..." Seth continued as he filled his 'bag' he finished, filling it up with red wine from a near by bowl "Single handily you manage to bring down the greatest kingdom in the world into ruins." He closed the bag and carried it to the railing looking over the court yard. He saw Shada and Karim nearing.

"Tell me this, Seth," Atemu started as he fallowed him unnoticed that his cousin was taking aim at the two priests "when ever you start something I'm the one who gets in trouble?"

Seth let go of his bag and when the splash was heard fallowed by shouting, he ducked as Atemu looked over to see what happen. To his surprised Seth just soaked Shada and Karim with the wine, and what surprised him the most when they looked up an saw him! "Atemu," scolded Shada "you're in trouble young prince!"

"Atemu get down here!" shouted Karim. Atemu looked shock as he turn to glare at Seth but his cousin wasn't were was he was.

"My new robes!"

"I'm soo upset!"

Atemu then looked to his other side to see Seth holding the same bowl where he had filled the bag from, to him. "Might as well." Seth said.

"We'll tell Pharaoh!"

Atemu sighed, took the bowl, and dunk the contents onto the already soaked priests. Seth laughed as he heard the priest shout some more. "I'd figured it out." he findly said as the two teenagers start to leave "You know what your problem is Atemu?"

"What?"

"You care to much."

"And you're problem is that you don't care at all."

"Well in that case you care a lot more then I do that we're..." started Seth as he stopped as Atemu continued to walk on "late for the banquet for example?" Atemu stopped in his tracks surprised.

- - -

Atemu and Seth ran down the halls towards the banquet hall, Seth gently pushing him along the way. "I'm done for." Atemu said "My father will kill me."

"Don't worry." said Seth as they made it just outside the doors "Nobody will even notice us coming in." Just as Seth push them both inside a huge crowed cheered. Atemu glared at his elder cousin.

"No body will even notice?" Atemu whispered under his breath when the queen came to them.

"Ahh... the young prince and high priest." she said as she hug them. She then whispered into her son's ear. "Atemu, you were just named Prince Regent. You are now reasonable of overseeing all the temples." Atemu looked surprised and happy. "Now I suggest, you go over there and thank your father." she said and gave her son a gentle push as she looked over at her nephew "Apparently, Seth, someone just thought he...just needed the opportunity?"

Seth smirked as he came over to Atemu and Akunumkanon. "My lord pharaoh," he said "I propose the high priests offer tribute to their new Regent."

"An excellent idea." said Akunumkanon.

"Karim." said Shada as he nudged the him in the ribs.

"Hmmm?" Karim said.

"The albino girl."

"Good idea."

"Go get her." said Shada as Karim did just that. Shada went into the middle of the crowd. "By the power of Ra!" he started using smokes and a bit of Shadow Magic "We present to you dilation and delight and exotic girl from an unknown lands." A giant curtain appeared and when it was lowered Karim appeared with a young girl with white skin and hair, and blue eyes with her hands tie sitting on a camel. "We offer you this delicate desert flower." he said as he pulled on the rope, pulling the girl off the camel dragging her over to the two teens.

Atemu was at first in treed by her. "Let us inspect this Desert Flower." he said as he reach to touch her, but the girl tried to bite him as he pulled his hand away "More like a Desert Cobra."

Seth laughed at this. "Not much of a snake charmer are you, cousin?" he said with a smirk.

But Atemu smirked right back. "That's way I..." he started as he went behind Seth and started to push him towards her "give her to you."

"No, no, that's generous but..." Seth started surprised.

"I am not to be given to no one!" the girl shouted "Expertly a arrogant pamper palace brat!"

_That dose sums him up._ Atemu though with a laugh. "Are you going to let her talk to you like that, cousin?" he asked.

Seth narrowed his blue eyes at the girl. "You will show proper respect to soon to be High Priest of Egypt!" he commanded.

"No, but I will show you the proper respect you deserve, NONE!" she said as she pulled the rope from Shada and starts whipping it around her like a whip.

"Be still!" Seth shouted as he dive and grabbed the rope.

"Let go!" she shouted as she started to tug the rope.

Seth smirked when he saw a shallow pool behind her. "Very well if that is what you want." he said as he let go and the girl fell into the pool.

All the palace started to laugh, even Seth, but he soon stopped when he saw the disappointed look on his aunt's face. Atemu laughed as he came over. He looked over to the pool where the girl was being help out by a servant. "You there," he commanded "Have her dry out and sent her to my cousin, Seth's chamber." He then lead Seth back towards Akunumkanon. "If it pleases you, father." he started "Until my cousin is of age to become my High Priest... That my first act as Regent, is to appoint Seth as my Royal Chief Architect!" As the crowed cheer again, Seth looked for the girl and saw her being taken by the servant. She looked back and gave her a nasty look.


End file.
